El programa de Minnachama !
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: La historia trata sobre como yo conosco a los chicos de Inazuma gracias a una amiga la cual nos lleva a mi y a otras lokas xD a su loco programa que deja de ser un "programa" de Tv, tendra yaoi desde el cap. 5 en adelante, comienza con un NagumoxSuzuno
1. Chapter 1

Minna: ola ola a todos mis queridos televidentes! XD - saluda a un gran euforico publico - hoy sera un gran dia!  
>saven x k? pues hoy vendran los chikos mas sexys de distintas series! para dar inicio a este programa aqui esta con nosotros el chiko mas veloz, calmado, comprensible y muuyy guapo de la serie Inazuma Eleven o super once , demosle una gran bienvenida a nuestro peliazul favorito ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU! - aparece una foto en pantalla grande del chiko cuando sale en el capitulo 94 se alando a Endo mientras un guardia lo guia junto a la anfitriona mientras las chikas del publico gritaban como lokas - bienvenido Kazemaru ^^<p>Kazemaru: ee aaa... - mira a todos lados sin entender que es lo k hace ahi - ola... - saluda algo confundido a la chika<p>

Minna:te preguntaras komo es k llegaste y k haces aqui, luego te lo explicare con calma... pero para sentirte mas comodo traere a una amiga mia para k te aga compa ia, ella es una gran fanatica tuya ^^ , le gustas muxo v - le pica con el codo en las costillas haciendo k el pobre chiko se sonrroje - demosle un gran aplauso a la se orita timida e ingenua, de un caracter dificil de entender y controlar , una mente perversa y siniestra! Aqui esta -redoble de tampores - Nayadet!  
>pero pueden decirle solo Haruhi! XD eso es mas sencillo de pronunciar<p>

Haruhi: aaaaaahhh! - cae desde kien save donde mientras al lado de kazemaru aparece una colchoneta callendo sobre esta- .  
>donde estoy? komo llegue hasta aqui? por k todo da vueltas? - pregunta incorporando mirando a todos lados muy mareada<p>

Minna: estas en mi programa kerida Haruhi ^^ y te traje desde tu abitacion.. la cual esta echa un chikero

Haruhi: solo yo puedo decirle chiquero a mi chiquero Minna-BAAAKA! - se enfada sin darce cuenta de la mirada de sierto pelilargo k la miraba curioso - ademas x k cai de kien save donde? k es este raro lugar? x k me trajiste hasta aqui?

Minna: te traje para k le hisieras compa ia al lindo chiko k te mira confundido ^^ - haru se voltea y keda en shock- Haruhi?  
>O.O oye reacciona! - la sarandea<p>

Haruhi: komo es k kazemaru esta aqui? - mirando con los ojos entre abiertos

Minna: HI-MI-TSU - sonrie malisiosamente- ahora solo saluda k el publico te esta esperando

Haruhi: aa etto... yo... - mira a todos sonrrojandose - es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es nayadet pero pueden decirme solo Haruhi ^/^ - los chikos empiesan a gritar como lokos gritando tonterias mientras las chikas les resbala una gotita y aplauden - waaa! - se esconde tras Kazemaru k la miraba divertido - mato a la infame, basura, inutil, hentai de primera, mala amiga de minna lo juro TT/TT HAUUU - susurra agarrandoce de la polera del chiko k le resbala una gotita al escuchar lo k decia

Minna: ya ya - empujandolos hacia un sofa para 2 - hablen en privado mientras yo presento a los demas ustedes conoscance ^^

Los chikos caminan y se sientan pero no dicen ninguna palabra ahun mientras k minna mira con reproche a su "amiga" y sigue con lo suyo

Minna: muy bien les explicare sobre k se trata todo esto - una sonrrisa malisiosa y burlona se forma en sus labios mirando de reojo a Haru

CON HARUHI Y KAZEMARU

Kazemaru: haci k conoces a esa chika tan extra a? - trata de sacar un tema

Haru: extra a? - lo mira - mas k extra a es rarisima... y si, si la conosco - suspira- es mi compa era de clases y se puede decir k amigas U.U - juega con sus dedos

Kazemaru: jeje se nota k le gusta molestarte ^^ - rie ante la expresion de desconcierto de ella

Haruhi:parece como si a todos les gustara molestarme T.T bash... dime... x k estas aqui?

Kazemaru: la verdad no lo se... estaba en clases cuando sali al ba o...

Haruhi: mentiroso... -el la mira y ella sonrrie - no fuiste al ba o ^^ sierto?

Kazemaru: em... si U^^ me atrapaste pero... como lo savias?

Haruhi: intuicion femenina UvU hehe,...

Kazemaru: con que solo intuicion ... - sonrrie divertido - bien como iba diciendo...sali y fui al campo de futboll empese a entrenar solo con el balon ... estuve un vuen rato y cuando decidi parar me recoste en el pasto y me quede dormido - ella rie - ejem... cuando deperte me encontraba en un extra o agujero escuchando lo k decia Minna y apareci junto a un hombre aqui

Haruhi: raro O.O mmm...

Kazemaru: y tu?

Haruhi: pues... estaba escribiendo una historia recostada en mi cama, escuchaba musica tranquilamente cuando senti k alguien me miraba - ella pone cara de desagrado - me asuste pero no le di importancia me empeso a bajar sue o pero no iba a dormirme

Kazemaru: k terca...- rie voltando un poco su rostro

Haruhi: tonto.. - murmura - sin darme cuenta me quede dormida .. pero apareci en un lugar oscuro y todo me daba bueltas hasta k escuche la voz de esta tonta y cai de no se donde... odio las alturas

Kazemaru: todo esto es muy extra o ... x sierto ..-sonrojandoce- x k llebas la falda taaan corta?

Haruhi: eh?' - jala hacia abajo la falda - estaba sola en mi casa / y me gusta usarla haci...pero no frente a alguien mas.

Kazemaru: se te ve muy provocatica - mira a un lado - pero te ves ... linda

Haruhi: crees k soy linda - se sonrroja y lo mira sonrriendo

Kazemaru: x sierto k kiso decir tu amiga con k eras una fanatica mia? - la mira curioso con un tono rosa en las mejillas

Haruhi:...- se keda procesando aquello - MINNA! - SPLAT! el sillon cae sobre la chica k hablaba sin percatarce de los otros 2

Minna: ahora k hise yo? x.x auh auh eso duele...

Kazemaru: Uo.o - miraba con sierto asombro la fuerza de aquella chika k solia ser tan timida - k fuerte...

Haruhi: k le has dicho a kazemaru!

Minna: solo la verdad - - - mira como una ni a traviesa a un lado - k eras su gran fanatica, no k te gusta tando?

Haruhi: te voy a ... te voy a... - se sonrroja todo lo k puede - x k dices eso frente a kazemaru /?

Minna: . bamos haci es mas entretenido... aver... k opinas tu de esto kazemaru? ^^... kazemaru o.o? - el chiko estaba todo rojo mirando con verguenza a Haruhi y ella no pudia ni sikiera voltear a verlo - ok me pase uT.T pero bueno ... buelban a su sofa k los espera - acababan de regresar el sofa a su lugar, ella los empuja haciendo k Haruhi caiga sobre Kazemaru provocando k se sonrrojen mas de lo k ya estaban - ahora k ellos ya no interrumpiran mas... demosle la binvenida a otra amiga mia! Eliseba o Haruko ^^!

Aparece una casta a tambaleandoce muy mareada , mientras miraba deseorientada a todos lados fijandoce en la parejita sentada en un sillon mientras levantaba una ceja y luego mira a Minna k la se alaba

Haruko: k diablos pasa aqui Romina? k hace la naya con ... Kazemaru? O.o OK esto si es raro...

Minna: bueno pero x k no ...

Haruko: explicame o te mato aqui mismo - se hacerca amenasadoramente

Con la parejita

Haruhi: ... - mirando divertida como minna corre despavoriada seguida de una furiosa haruko con aura de asesina

Kazemaru: kien es ella? - tambien miraba la esena, con el se o fruncido

Haruhi: es mi mejor amiga... - el la mira ya k desde k volvieron a estar solos no habia disho nada- es lo contraria a mi...

Kazemaru: enserio? - la mira examinadola y luego viendo como es k la nueva chika trataba de golpear a la otra con una silla mientras unos guardias llegaban a detenerla pero terminaron siendo lanzados contra el publico el cual estaba muy entretenido-  
>se nota demasiado... fisica y sicologicamente<p>

Haruhi: fisica? - pregunta curiosa ya k savia k eso era muy obio, ella rubia y la otra casta a

Kazemaru: eres una linda chika de piel blanca rubia de ojos verdes algo extra os -notando k se volvian algo grisaceos - timida muy reserbada pero con un caracter explosivo como el de ella pero mas controlado pero un poco impulsiba - la mira con una sonrrisa y volviendo a sonrrojarce- eso les parecio encantador a los chikos k estaban en las gradas.. tambien a mi - le acaricia la mejilla

Haruhi: ... - se desmaya

Kazemaru: Nayadet? Uo.o Haruhi? aaahh U/U - suspira mientras la recuesta en sus piernas 


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi: aqui el segundo capitulo , aclarare que las tonterias que digamos si ocurrieron de verad xD**  
><strong>solo espero que Haruho no me mate al saber que subi este fic U^^<strong>

**Aclaraciones:**

***...* pensamientos**

**-...- lo que dicen**

**Disclaimer... Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no a Level-5**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CON HARUKO Y MINNA<p>

Minna: lo siento, lo siento! tranquilízate X.o , por que todos me quieren matar? -con un Chichón en la cabeza

Haruko: tal vez por que eres desesperante? ¬¬

Minna: OK, OK U.U por que no te presentas y saludas al publico?

Haruko: he? - recién se da cuenta de las miradas de millones de personas - jeje etto... soy Eliseba pero para la mayoría soy  
>Haruko mas les vale no fastidiarme si saben lo que les conviene ¬¬ - los chicos empiezan a gritar y las chicas se asustan<p>

Minna: no seas taaan gruñona =w=

CON HARUHI...

Kazemaru: Haruhi... despierta - le mira preocupado y se tranquiliza al ver que se empieza a mover

Haruhi: Kazemaru? - le mira algo sonrojada

Kazemaru: por fin despiertas ^^

Haruhi: oye tengo curiosidad ...  
>nee nee? tienes hermanos? cuantos? tienes novia o novio? te gusta alguien? que colores son tus preferidos?<p>

Kazemaru: emm... si 1 , no, no, azul morado negro gris O.o

Haruhi: hooo... - se sienta de rodillas sobre del sillón mirando a Kazemaru - Kazemaru te agrado?

Kazemaru: eh? - la mira sorprendido por la pregunta - me agradas mucho , eres simpática ^^

Haruhi: ah - suspira - si que eres lindo - un hilillo de baba cae por sus labios

Kazemaru: emm... gracias - se sonroja y limpia el hilillo de saliva de la chica con un pañuelo que había por ahí

Minna: ya despabila chica enamorada! w - le da un sape dejándola algo mareada y viendo doble

Haruhi: es mi idea o hay 2 Kazemaru? X.X - con ojos de cruz

Kazemaru: Uo.o

Haruko: oye! - le da un sape a Minna - falto yo! XD - otro sape para Haruhi dejando mas aturdía de lo que estaba

Minna: no deberías tratar así a tu madre ¬¬ - le regaña

Haruko: gomene por el sape oka-san - ignorando a Haruhi que se levantaba con un aura negra

Haruhi: QUE CLASE DE MADRE Y HERMANA MENOR TENGO! POR QUE ME GOLPEAN? _ - grita molesta

Minna: bueno, bueno, tu eres la mayor además de que estas "CASADA" ¬¬ - Kazemaru mira a Haruhi mas confundido de lo que estaba

Haruhi: estoy "DIVORSIADA" ¬¬

Haruko: pero ahora estas casada con la Yukari o no? O.o - miles de gotitas caen por el rostro de Kazemaru mas confundido

Haruhi: con el cura? O.O - Kazemaru cae del sillón por lo ultimo

Kazemaru: me puede decir alguien de que están hablando? - el chico explota y deja a las demás y al publico en silencio

Haruhi: no es que este casa de verdad...

Haruko: lo que pasa es que un día en la escuela una amiga nuestra derepente toma la mano de Haruhi y la de otra amiga y  
>dice "las declaro marido y mujer" y la Haruhi dice " que? estoy casa? con esta? uO.O" Y su "esposo" dice " alguien que me<br>alimente siii ^w^" o algo así

Minna: si pero su esposo la engañaba y se separaron

Haruhi: y derepente vienen y me dicen que estoy ahora casada con la Yukari T.T ni yo entiendo...

Kazemaru: es un juego ?

Haruhi: obvio U.U no me casaría con una mujer... y menos con Usagi ¬¬ quedaría en la quiebra TT-TT

Kazemaru: ah - suspira

Minna: por que el suspiro ¬w¬

Kazemaru: ... - se sonroja

Haruhi: por que no te largas y sigues con este ridículo programa o lo que sea xD - le da un sape

Minna: mala hija x.x ... pero antes de invitar a otro chico de inazuma eleven - grita por el micrófono - le aremos unas  
>preguntas a Kazemaru! XD - las chicas gritan emocionadas<p>

Kazemaru: etto no tengo mas opción así que ... - camina con ella al centro del escenario

Minna: 1º pregunta ^^ Kazemaru ... - música de suspenso - eres virgen? ^^

Haruhi se cae del sofá y Haruko pierde el equilibrio y cae sentada en el aguantándose la risa mientras que Kazemaru se sonrojaba

Kazemaru: ...

Minna: a lo que me refiero es si se lo has echo a alguna chica o te lo han echo a ti... - sofá volador junto a Haruko le caen en sima - desde cuando los sofás vuelan? .

Haruhi: hentai hentai hentai hentai ... - se formulaba las preguntas que le seguían a esa

Kazemaru: * que clase de preguntas son esas? mierda... que mas da ...* si, soy virgen de ambas formas...- se sonroja

Publico: oooooohhhhhhhhh! - Lucian sorprendidos

Chicas: kyaaaa! - con corazoncitos en los ojos

Haruhi: que tiene de raro O.o ni que fuera un delito ¬¬ ...

Minna: si si claro ¬¬ se te nota lo contenta - la chica alza una ceja junto a su puño - solo bromeo jeje - risa nerviosa - OK... - unos guardias vuelven a colocar el sofá por 2da vez en su lugar- 2º pregunta, te has besado con alguien?

Kazemaru: ... -alza una ceja - * que todas las preguntas se relacionan con cosas intimas?* no, aún no

Minna: jeje - mira a Haruhi quien leía un libro lo que le saca una gotita de sudor ¿que acaso no le interesaba lo que el dijera? estas preguntas la hacia por ella!

CON HARUHI...

Haruhi: * veamos... Kazemaru aún es virgen, no le gusta nadie, nunca se a besado con alguien... ¿cual será la próxima pregunta?* anotaba todo con mucho cuidado de no perder detalles

Haruko: ¬¬ * ya me imagino las preguntas que seguirán ah, es muy pervertida esta chica U.U*

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: bueno hasta aqui el capitulo...<strong>

**Inner: lo ultimo que penso Haruko fue algo que dijo cuando nuestra querida Minna nos conto que siempre cuando se hacia amiga de un chico les preguntaba si era virgen y otras cosas...**

**Haruhi: jajjaja como olvidarlo, lo cual me recuerda quello que le pregunto al profe... **

**Inner: jajajja sierto casi me muero por eso - sonrrie maliciosa **

**Haruhi: bueno, este fic lo tengo bastante adelantado, ya tengo escrito el capitulo 3 y 4 haci que pronto los subire**

**Inner: si alguien lee esto mas les vale dejar un reviews si apresian sus vidas ¬¬**

**Haruhi: no te pongas agresiva o los espantaras**

**Inner: grrrr ¬¬**

**Haruhi: ...**

**Haruhi/Inner: hasta pronto-maple~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

**Disclaimer... Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no a Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>CON MINNA...<strong>

Minna: 3º pregunta! cuáles son tus 3 tallas? XD

Kazemaru: no contestare eso! - se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba

Minna: hooo k aburrido ¬¬ OK ... 4º pregunta, te gusta Endo ¬u¬?

Kazemaru: que? O.O - se pone algo azul con rojo y un escalofrío lo recorre - es un chico! O.o Y ES MI AMIGO! claro que no ¬¬

Minna: ooo que mal... Haruhi creo que tu afán de ver a Kazemaru con Endo dale que dale – haciendo movimientos raros – no será posible

Haruhi: jejeje me lo suponía ñ_ñ pero eso me tranquiliza en cierta forma XD

Kazemaru: ¬/¬ * de que estarán hablando* - parecía que se hablaban en clave por que el no entendía todo lo que decían

Minna: 5º pregunta! ^^ ... que sientes por ese chico rubio del club de carreras? como es que se llamaba, Miya... Miya...

Kazemaru: Miyasaka? O.o

Minna: ese mismo ^^! que sientes por el? no te atrae como algo mas que un amigo ¬w¬

Kazemaru: solo es un amigo - se sonroja por el tono que uso la chica - lo quiero como un hermano menor ^^

Haruhi: pues a lo que a mi respecta - dejando de clavarle un clavo a un muñeco con la apariencia del chico rubio - ese Ryou Miyasaka quiere algo contigo - Kazemaru la mira algo sorprendido por lo que dijo y con una gotita por lo que ella hacia - ósea ..eso de que quería que volvieras al club de carreras y dejaras el futbol por que no era tu vocación o lo que sea .. ¿quién se cree esa tontería? - todas las chicas murmuran cosas como " si, es cierto" " obviamente que Miyasaka quiere con Kazemaru!" "eso que dice Haruhi-sempai es verdad! quién creería esa mentira tan obvia?"

Kazemaru: Uo.o ...

Haruko: Kazemaru no te dejes engañar por ese chico ¬¬ las apariencia engañan... de eso te debes de haber dado cuenta ya T.T - apunta a Haruhi

Haruhi: que no te enseñaron que es de mala educación apuntar?

Haruko: si si claro ¬¬

Minna: OK OK hemos perdido mucho tiempo así que mejor aquí queda el interrogatorio !digo! - se tapa la boca - la sesión de preguntas!- Kazemaru le mira de mala forma- bueno ahora demos la bienvenida al chico mas tranquilo del club de futbol pero no se dejen engañar por su apariencia por que no es lo que parece XD les daré una pista ! le fue dado el nombre de "Asesino de osos" XD - Haruko se pone de pie de un salto dejando a los otros algo sorprendidos aunque sabían de quien hablaba Minna - aquí con ustedes ! Shirou Fubuki! - las chicas gritan igual a cuando llego Kazemaru mientras el peligris llegaba de lo mas confundido, no savia donde estaba ni como llego hasta allí, cuando ve a alguien conocido y recuerda que antes de aparecer allí lo buscaba por el instituto

Fubuki: Kazemaru !- se acerca corriendo a el - te estaba buscando! donde estamos? - el otro se encoje de hombros - quienes son estas chicas? - mira a Haruhi que lo miraba con estrellitas y luego a Haruko que se le lanza enzima

Haruko: kyaaa! es Fubuki en carne y hueso! *u* es un sueño echo realidad! - el solo miraba de Kazemaru a Haruhi avergonzado

Haruhi: ya ya no lo espantes! - le jala de la oreja y la separa del chico - etto gomene por el comportamiento de mi amiga...soy Nayadet pero dime Haruhi y la loca que te abrazo se llama Eliseba pero le decimos Haruko ^^ y la chiflada k se cree animadora se llama Romina , Minna , tu eres Fubuki-san hermano mayor de Atzuya no?^^

Fubuki: como sabes...?

Haruhi: sin comentarios ...U^^ -mira nerviosamente al chico

Minna: ejem ejem Fubuki el publico espera que digas algo

Fubuki: ... - mira a la gente - ah... ola! ^^ soy Shirou Fubuki espero que nos llevemos bien - las chicas suspiran

Minna: bueno! miren la hora ! - mirando su celular- hasta aquí llega el programa de hoy ! espero verlos mañana! adiós!

Fubuki: adiós! ^^

Haruhi/Kazemaru: hasta pronto ^/^

Haruko: bye bye ^^ - se sierra un telón

Fubuki: que raro, que es todo esto T.T?

Haruhi: a mi me da igual T_T - mira a Kazemaru -*mientras el este aquí soy feliz ^/^*

Fubuki: y bien Kazemaru... - le mira pícaramente - que relación tienes con Haruhi-Chan?^^

Kazemaru/Haruhi: solo somos amigos! - se miran y sonrojan

Fubuki: heeee ¬¬... - los mira sospechosamente- como se conocieron?

Kazemaru: cayo del cielo -.- - los otros lo miran raro - es verdad! /

Haruhi: si es cierto! XD termine dándome de costalazo contra un colchón

Haruko: ouh! que golpe ...

Haruhi: pero llegue con estiiilo =u=

Minna: Haruhi suéltate el cabello ¬¬ siempre lo llevas amarrado así que déjalo suelto!

Haruhi: ya ya ¬¬ - alejando las manos de Minna- puedo sola chuuu - se suelta el cabello, el cual se viene hacia delante tapando un poco su ojo izquierdo mientras unos rulos caen en su espalda

Haruko: otra mas que se tapa el ojo izquierdo - rueda los ojos

Minna: Haruhi... - le da un pinché

Haruhi: si como sea - se lo coloca dejando ver su ojo - feliz?

Minna: sip ^^ y bien chicos que opinan? komo se ve ? - los chicos solo la miraban sonrojados

Fubuki: hermosa ^^

Kazemaru:... - solo alza su mano jugando con un rulito resorte mientras las chicas se ríen un poco y su amigo le miraba pícaramente

Minna: les aviso que las habitaciones son individuales , Haruko la tuya es la 8 - le entrega una llave

Haruko: por k 8?

Minna: por que es el numero de tu cumpleaños ^^

Haruko: ¬¬ maldita...

Minna: Fubuki la tuya es la 9 - le da la llave - por ser el numero nueve en el equipo

Haruko: O/O *estará junto a mi cuarto? waaa*

Minna: Haruhi la 13 -^^ - los chicos la miran con una gotita sabían que muchos eran muy supersticiosos con ese numero de mala suerte

Kazemaru: por k el 13? - pregunta curioso ganándose una risita burlesca de Fubuki

Haruhi: pues... -la miran- por que nací un día 13 U.U - los chicos se sorprenden

Fubuki: 13? de que mes?

Haruhi: julio...

Minna: jeje... la tuya será la 12 Kazemaru ^^ para que estés al lado de Haruhi y por que el doce te sienta bien XD

Kazemaru: ... - se sonroja un poco

Haruhi: Minna- baka - se da la vuelta y camina por los pasillos

Minna: hooo esta chica no sabe aprovechar una oportunidad? T.T

Haruko: are? y Kazemaru? - todos miran a todos lados y lo divisan corriendo en la misma dirección que Haruhi

Minna: waaa el si sabe aprovecharla ^w^

Fubuki: ^^

Haruko: eres lindo xD - abraza a Fubuki

Fubuki: U^^ me asfixias...

**CON HARUHI...**

Haruhi: juraría que ya e pasado por aquí T.T...

Kazemaru: creo que si pásate por aquí como 5 veces - parado a su lado

Haruhi: waaa! - da un salto y choca con la pared - k-Kazemaru! no me des esos sustos

Kazemaru: perdón U^^

Haruhi: como sea - camina por así otro lado bajo la mirada atenta del chico - Kazemaru... vienes con migo? - sonríe nerviosamente

Kazemaru: claro ^^ -camina hasta llegar junto a ella y empezar a caminar

**CON Haruko...**

Haruko: como le estará yendo a Haruhi? - pregunta mirando por la ventana

Fubuki: Kazemaru aunque no lo aparente mucho es muy tímido, y sobre todo con las chicas ... debe estar muy nervioso al estar solo con ella

Haruko: Haruhi le pasa igual T.T creo que les costara emparejarse

Fubuki: jaja savia que ese era el plan de Minna ^^, dime Haruhi-Chan le gusta mucho Kazemaru cierto?

Haruko: sii... revisa su celular esta lleno de fotos de todo tipo allí desde vestido de chica hasta desnudo U.U

Fubuki: O.O...- queda sorprendido - como las consiguió ?

Haruko: Internet U_U ... nee Fubuki... tienes novio? digo novia! te gusta alguien? U/U * se me esta pegando el yaoi*

Fubuki: no y no ^^ por que la curiosidad?

Haruko: por naaada - mira a un lado mientras silba - y dime opinas sobre Kazemaru y Haruhi?

Fubuki: mmm... - hace como si pensara - creo que harían una linda pareja ^^ aunque ella se ve muy tímida y callada

Haruko: créeme U.U las apariencias son engañosas antes de que llegaras le lanzo el sofá a la Minna ¬¬ y aún no se como pudo tan solo levantarlo

Fubuki: Uo.o OK entiendo * será mejor no molestarla* aún así lucen bien juntos ^^ compatibilizarían bien

Haruko: tal vez... - le gruñe el estomago - T.T diablos tengo hambre ...vamos a borciarle a la Haruhi ^^ - le jala del brazo

Fubuki: bor... que? - sin entender

Haruko: a comer lo que ella tena en su habitación ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: pronto apareceran 2 nuevas personajes ...<br>**

**Inner: hump... si "ella" aparece quedaran pobres de comida**

**Haruhi: dash! se las arreglaran ~maple~~!**

**Inner: mmm...**

**Haruhi: en que piensas?**

**Inner: en que el proximo capitulo salga algo de yaoi..**

**Haruhi: tal vez... **

**Inner: tsk! da igual! vete a dormir o mañana estaras muerta de sueño y las otras se aprovecharan de pojarte y tirarte harina!**

**Haruhi: ouh! sierto!**

**Inner: el sabado subiremos el 4º capitulo!**

**Haruhi: ahunque solo una lo leera...**

**Inner: ¬¬ ya... vete a dormir!**

**Bye~maple~  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi: gomen por no subirlo ayer como habua dicho~~maple~~...**

**Inner: demo ... no sabia donde guarde este capitulo...**

**Haruhi: pero aqui esta por fin~~maple~~...**

**Inner: esperamos que les guste!**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma elven no me pertenecen si no que a los de Level-5...**

* * *

><p>Cap. 4<p>

CON HARUHI...

Haruhi: ok 2 baños , 2 habitaciones, un living , una cocina, un salón de yaoi O.o¿? - se dirige derechito a revisar los mangas, fotos, series , etc. que habían por todo el cuarto

Kazemaru: ...- con un tic en su ojo derecho al ver un póster enorme en que salían 2 hombres besándose semidesnudos

Haruhi: esto es el paraíso ^w^ - es jalada fuera del cuarto a rastras - oye! - le mira con desconcierto

Kazemaru: pervertida... - se va hacia la puerta de entrada molesto?

Haruhi: pervertida ... yo? T.T PERO SI SOY UNA SANTITA! - va tras de él - oye no te vallas - le detiene del brazo

Kazemaru: por que no? - le mira aún molesto

Haruhi: no tienes hambre? - al chico le gruñe el estomago haciendo que se sonroje - sabes cocinar?

Kazemaru: ...

Haruhi: ven siéntate preparare algo...

Kazemaru: tu sabes? - le mira dudoso

Haruhi: por supuesto -rueda los ojos - no es tan difícil ... - el chico aún la mira dudoso - estudio cocina - se da la vuelta y entra a la cocina

Kazemaru: ... - pestañea varias veces y la sigue, ve como va de un lado a otro mientras llevaba puesto un delantal

Haruhi: arroz... atún... mayonesa ... servirá para hacer unos onigiris T.T le reclamare a Minna por dejar tan poca cosa aquí- pone en una bolw lava el arroz cuando alguien entra a la cocina

Haruko: ola! waaa yo te ayudo! - toma uno de los delantales que estaban colgados

Fubuki: hooo Haruhi-Chan parece una ama de casa ^^ y tu pareces su esposo esperando que ella prepare el almuerzo

Kazemaru: cállate... - le mira alzando una ceja y sonrojándose pero aún estaba molesto

Fubuki: estas molesto? -sorprendido- por que?

Kazemaru: -le toma la mano y lo jala hacia el cuarto yaoi señala todo y fubuki queda muy sorprendido

Fubuki: hooo entonces estas molesto por que a ella le gusta esto? - el otro asiente - será por que ella le toma mas atención a ti? o es por sus gustos?

Kazemaru: no me importa si le gusta estas cosas pero... - se sonroja

Fubuki: te sientes lejos de ella ... eso es tierno - le pica con su dedo en el brazo molestándolo

Haruko: siii que tierno - los chicos se espantan - wou este es el paraíso para las que le gusta el yaoi - toma un manga - que mierda es esto? - dice con un tic - Minna! -corre fuera de la habitación y el libro cae al suelo

K/F:...- se miran y recogen el libro y al ver lo que contenía cierto pelilargo se sonroja

Kazemaru: dime que no es verdad...

Fubuki: jaaaajajaja- ríe divertido- eres TÚ y con HIROTO! - señala una imagen en efectivamente salía Kazemaru y hiroto besándose lujuriosamente

Kazemaru: basta... - tira el libro a una mesa y sale muy avergonzado

Fubuki: vamos no es para tanto de seguro también ha uno en el que salgo yo - señalándose - aunque es raro que hayan ese tipo de cosa sobre nosotros U^^

Kazemaru: mejor olvídalo - entra a la cocina y se encuentra de frente con Haruhi , quedan tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del otro - h-Haruhi?

Haruhi: ya termine vallan a comer - se da la vuelta pero es detenida por un abrazo - Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: ...- solo esconde su rostro en su espalda sin decir nada

Haruhi: ...- miles de signos de pregunta aparecen a su alrededor sin entender nada, así camina llevándose a rastras a kaze

* * *

><p>EN OTRA DIMENSION...<p>

Endo: aún no encuentran a Kazemaru ni a fubuki? - pregunta preocupado

Aki: no.. ni rastro de ninguno - igual de preocupada

Hiroto: donde se habrán metido? .- pensativo

Endo: gracias por ayudarnos a buscarlos chicos - les dice a los ex-jugadores de Zeus, prominencia y polvo de diamantes

Goenji: primero Kazemaru y ahora fubuki...

Kido: ahora quien mas será?

Aphrodi: donde están Suzuno y Nagumo? - mirando a los lados

Todos: ...

* * *

><p>CON MINNA..<p>

Minna: ola a todos bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este entretenido programa XD hoy tenemos doble sorpresa a 2 invitados que son lo opuesto uno del otro aquí están! Suzuno y Nagumo! - gritos y suspiros mientras los nombrados que no sabían que es lo que pasaba hasta que ven a unos rostros conocidos del pasado y que se suponía estaban buscando - bien chicos veo que ya vieron a Kazemaru y fubuki los - cuales solo se veían sorprendidos

Suzuno: donde estamos - mirando al publico y muchas le mandaban besos y el se sonroja ante eso y se va atrás de Nagumo quien queda como si el comportamiento del chico era lo mas raro del mundo

Nagumo: sabes? no soy un escudo - le dice burlonamente

Suzuno: cállate ¬¬...- ahora corre hacia los otros seguido de un divertido pelirrojo- que hacen ustedes aquí? donde estamos? diablos me duele la cabeza con los gritos de esas tipas .. - tocándose la frente mientras alguien le extiende un baso de agua y unas pastillas

Haruhi: ten para tu dolor de cabeza - le sonríe provocando un sonrojo en el chico que la veía desconcertado pero que acepto lo que le ofrecía sin reclinar

Suzuno: gracias...

Nagumo: ¬¬ hooolaaa tierra a Suzuno! quita esa cara de bobo enamorado - se molesta al ver komo la mira

Suzuno: ni que estuviera enamorado ¬/¬...-le mira mal para desviar su vista a la otra y otro sonrojo aparece

Nagumo: deja de hacer eso!- le estira las mejillas muy molesto

Suzuno: hacer que? - trata de quitar al pelirrojo

Nagumo: sonrojarte eso...- le suelta y mira a otro lado sonrojado

Suzuno: que diablos te pasa? - lo mira confundido

Haruko: que no es obvio O.o? - todos la miran

Haruhi: jajaja Nagumo esta celoso ¬¬ y ¿de mi? O.o

Minna: valla esto se convertirá en un cuádruple amoroso

Kazemaru: cuádruple?

Minna: siii por Nagumo esta tras Suzuno . Suzuno tras Haruhi , Haruhi tras... - sape por parte de la nombrada

Haruhi: muérete ¬¬

Minna: pero si es cierto tu irías tras Kazemaru pero Kazemaru esta detrás de ti así que así se cierra el circuito

Kazemaru:... -sonrojo

Haruhi: no es cierto... - sonrojo

Haruko: si es cierto y lo sabes muy bien

Nagumo: yo no estoy tras Suzuno ¬/¬

Suzuno: como si me importaras ¬¬ - mira a Haruhi de reojo y eso lo nota el pelirrojo

Nagumo: deja de mirar a esa tipa! - doble sape

Kazemaru/Suzuno: no le digas tipa! tiene un nombre y es Haruhi ¬¬ - los 2 se miran de sonrojados y con resentimiento

Suzuno: además por que no puedo mirarla? - molesto

Nagumo: pues... por que... - nervioso - es de Kazemaru! - el nombrado se sonroja

Suzuno:... - mira al chico de reojo - no tiene nada de malo que la mire es bonita y me gusta ni que se la fuera a quitar ¬¬

Haruhi/Haruko: uuuuuu - miran desconcertadas

Haruko: tienes otro pretendiente ^^

Haruhi: cállate O/o

Nagumo: ... - queda algo impresionado y baja la vista - pues entonces quédate y compártela con Kazemaru yo me largo! -sale  
>corriendo<p>

Suzuno: ...

Haruhi: estaba llorando... - todos la miran - iré por él - sale tras de él

Kazemaru: deberías de ir también - mira a Suzuno

Suzuno: si voy... no se que le diría... - baja la vista

Fubuki: te atrae Haruhi cierto? - todos lo miran - pero quien te gusta es... Nagumo , no?

Suzuno: ¬/¬ ... - mira a otro lado sonrojado

Minna: diablos este programa se esta convirtiendo en una telenovela T.T Y SOY LA UNICA SIN PAREJA ! Haruko y Fubuki, Haruhi y Kazemaru , Suzuno y Nagumo ...

todos : cállate ¬/¬ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no que a los de Level-5...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5<br>**

**CON NAGUMO...**

Nagumo: diablos hice el ridículo... - mirando por una ventana

Haruhi: cierto...

Nagumo: - se voltea y la mira sorprendido - que quieres?

Haruhi: por que no le dices que te gusta? - le mira a los ojos evadiendo la pregunta

Nagumo: no se de que hablas...

Haruhi: te gusta Suzuno - Nagumo se sonroja - ese sonrojo te delata

Nagumo: ...

Haruhi: también le gustas... - el le mira - si te le confiesas el lo hará, sabes muy bien lo orgulloso que es

Nagumo: pero...es los 2 somos hombres...

Haruhi: en el amor no importa si es hombre o mujer lo que importa es que si se aman estén juntos ^^ - le da un abrazo

Nagumo: gracias... - le corresponde el abrazo - y tu cuando se lo dirás a Kazemaru ?

Haruhi: ... - le mira con sorpresa- pronto ^^ aunque ya todos se lo han dicho así que no seria sorpresa

Nagumo: cierto... hablare con Suzuno ahora mismo - camina de regreso junto a Haruhi y al llegar con los otros agarra del brazo a Suzuno y lo arrastra fuera de la vista de todos y al pasar junto a Haruhi ella le susurra

Haruhi: no seas tan brusco ¬¬ - el suaviza el agarre- suerte... - camina hacia los otros que no entendían nada

* * *

><p><strong>Con Nagumo y Suzuno.-<strong>

Suzuno. Me puedes soltar? – viéndole con cara de poker

Nagumo: nececito decirte algo.. – levemente sonrrojado

Suzuno: a si? – lebantando una ceja – pues dilo

Nagumo: esto talvez suene estupido por que ambos somos hombres y eso seria raro , y tu no me quedras ver nunca mas pero…

Suzuno: habla de una maldita vez!

Nagumo: me gustas!

Suzuno: … - le ve sorprendido

Nagumo: … - mas rojo que su cabello – yo… crei que ya era hora de decirtelo… se que no sientes lo mismo haci que… - es callado por el albino, el cual le habia besado

Suzuno: idiota tardaste en decirlo – el otro le ve sin creer ahun lo que habia pasado – tambien me gustas…

Nagumo: … - una gran sonrrisa se posa en sus labios – "al fin de cuestas, esa chica estaba en lo sierto… creo que le debo una"

Suzuno: oye , deja de ignorarme – viéndole molesto

Nagumo: no seas tan gruñón – sonríe pervertidamente – nee Suzuno, no te gustaría…

Suzuno: eh? – retrocediendo al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el – que diablos te pasa?

Nagumo: ya lo sabrás! – se le tira enzima chocando con una puerta la cual se abre y ambos caen dentro

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás.-<strong>

Haruko: que rayos paso O.o?

Haruhi: necesitan aclarar las cosas entre ellos U.U déjenlos solos luego estarán de los mas felices

Minna: si tu lo dices... bueno sigamos con el programa, Fubuki te aremos unas preguntas ^^ son las mismas que las que le hicimos a Kazemaru antes de que llegaras

Fubuki: a si? - mira a Kaze quien lo mira con pena ajena

Minna: la 1º pregunta w eres virgen? - el chico la mira atónito y luego mira a kaze

Kazemaru: ejem ejem... refiere si lo has hecho con una mujer o si no con un hombre U/U

Fubuki: emm... si, soy virgen U/U - luce muy apenado

Minna: jooo 2º te has besaron con alguien?

Fubuki: no O/O

Minna: 3º cuales son tus 3 tallas?

Fubuki: me guardo mi respuesta U/u

Minna: buu ¬3¬ que aburridos son... 4º te gusta someoka XD?

Fubuki: queee? O.O noooooo /

Minna: estas 3 van para ambos, les gusta Midorikawa?

Fubuki/kazemaru: nooo

Minna: Goenji?

Fubuki/kazemaru: noo

Minna: Hiroto?

Fubuki: no - mira a kaze quien se quedo callado

Kazemaru : ... -se veía ido

Fubuki: esa historieta U_U respondo por Kazemaru, no ¬¬

Haruhi: hablas de esto? - saca el doujinshi y Kazemaru reacciona y queda de piedra - es un doujinshi pero obviamente no es real son historias que fanáticas hacen con los personajes que según ellas harían linda pareja U.U

Kazemaru: lo leíste ? ¬/¬

Haruhi: siii, solo unas 7 veces U^^ jeje es que luces taaan *¬* - empieza a babear a mares y Kazemaru le pone un balde avergonzado

Kazemaru: pero como dijiste lo dibujaron según como creían que me vería pero no significa que sea así... - mira a un lado

Haruhi: - volviendo a la realidad- que quieres decir - siente que la jalan a donde vamos?

Kazemaru: ya sabrás...

Haruko: houu Minna a quien mas traerás? - sin notar que los otros se iban

Minna: ah lo olvidaba - empieza a hablar por el micrófono sin saber que 2 de sus invitados se iban alejando

Fubuki: que irán a hacer? - mira pervertidamente a la parejita salir del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: bueno hasta ahi queda~~maple~~ - sentada en una silla dando bueltas<strong>

**Inner: ojala no sea muy malo **

**Haruhi: ahun asi quede desconforme con el pequeño yaoi que hubo... - pose pensativa**

**Inner: asi que hicimos un EXTRA! por si se preguntaran, ¿que habra ocurrido con Nagumo y Suzuno?**

**Haruhi: pues ahora lo sabran! - alguien la empuja y cae de espaldas - ah!**

**Haruko: deja de hablar y ponte a escribir!**

**Haruhi: que haces tu aqui?**

**Haruko: hace 2 años que estoy esperando que continuaras tus fic's y me preguntas que hago aqui? ¬¬**

**Haruhi: gomen , pero ya los e retomado... - escondiendoce detras de la silla**

**Haruko: pues ponte a escribir!**

**Haruhi: h-hai!**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA.-<strong>

En un oscuro cuarto ambos chicos se besaban como si de ello dependiera su vida. Lentamente el pelirrojo desviste al albino dejándolo de la cintura hacia arriba desnudo . Los suspiros y gemidos aumentaban a medida que el mayor daba besos en todo su torso deteniéndose en sus tetillas lamiéndolas lentamente y jugando con ellas hasta dejarlas erectas, al terminar con ambas sigue bajando hasta llegar a los pantalones que le estorbaban y que , luego de levantar su rostro para ver el de su amante, sonríe con malicia, las pálidas mejillas del albino se hallaban sonrojadas y sus ojos envueltos en lujuria junto a su agitada respiración solo lograban excitarlo mas.

Nagumo: ¿quieres seguir?- viéndole con deseo

Suzuno: ¿crees que seguiría aquí si no lo quisiera? - acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el rostro del mayor

No fue necesario ninguna otra palabra mas, sin dudarlo se deshizo de los pantalones y con ellos los boxer dejándolo completamente desnudo, de inmediato el mismo, se desase de la ropa que tiene puesta quedando en las mismas condiciones. Las mejillas del albino se sonrojan mas de lo que ya estaban si es que eso era posible... sus ojos se hallaban fijos en la masculinidad del otro. Le da a lamer al menor tres de sus dedos hasta que este los deja bien ensalivados y prosigue al proceso de dilatación, con una mano empezó a masturbar el miembro del albino mientras que con la otra empezaba a dilatar la entrada, primero metiendo un dedo, luego el segundo y al final el tercero, moviendo los tres en círculos y separándolo, ensanchando así las paredes.

El pelirrojo se acomoda entre sus piernas y coloca su erecto miembro en la entrada del albino. Ambos suspiran preparándose para lo que vendrá.

Nagumo: realmente estas seguro de esto?

Suzuno: hazlo de una pu** vez si no quieres que te mande de una patada al entupido estudio así como estas!

Nagumo: ya entendí... - con una gotita

Con lentitud lo va penetrando, gemidos de dolor y placer del menor, junto a una que otra lagrima que se escapaban de los ojos del penetrado. Al entrar totalmente dentro, espera unos minutos a que el menor se acostumbre a la invasión, al ver que el albino ya se encontraba mejor empieza a moverse , envistiéndolo con lentitud y aumentando el ritmo al oír los gemidos llenos del placer que estaba sintiendo.

En la habitación solo se oían los gemido de ambos chicos, los cuales sudados y algo cansados ya estaban en su limite, el albino termino corriendoce y manchando sus torsos y segundos después le siguió el pelirrojo. Cansado y sin fuerzas salio del interior del menor y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo.

Nagumo: te amo - le susurro en el oído

Suzuno: también te amo... idiota - sonriendo

Ambos se quedaron así hasta dormirse, sin darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos les veían desde la puerta y que habían sido testigos del momento de pasión vivido allí...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: bueno ahi esta~~maple~~<strong>

**Inner: *¬***

**Haruko: ... - volteando a ver a la rubia con un sonrrojo - y yo que creia que eras una santita, resultaste ser bien pervertida tu, las calladitas son las peores parece...**

**Haruhi: y me lo dice la que le quita el celular a la Nadia para ver doujinshi Shota? ¬¬**

**Haruko: ...**

**Haruhi: bueno pronto subire el proximo pero antes ...**

**Inner: ¿que otra oareja yaoi pongo? quiero sujerencias! (menos alguna relacionada con Kazemaru o Fubuki)**

**Bye~~maple/aru~~**

**Pd: ~~maple~~ haber sido de Haruhi **

** Y**

** ~~aru~~ haber sido de Haruko xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no que a los de level 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6.-<strong>

CON KAZEMARU...

Haruhi: donde me llevas? – con cara de aburrida

Kazemaru: a ningún lado… - deteniendose frente a unas habitaciones – solo quería dejarte en claro que no me compares el "yo" del doujinshi que leías…

Haruhi: Daaah ya lo se , no te enfades…

Kazemaru: no estoy enfadado … es solo que… - se calla

Haruhi: que pasa? – viéndole extrañada

Kazemaru: es que… me pareció escuchar algo – mirando de un lado a otro

Haruhi: a si? – se escucha un extraño ruido proveniente de la habitación al frente de ellos. Notan que la puerta esta junta y por curiosos se acercan para mirar .

Kazemaru: esta muy oscuro … - recogiendo su flequillo detrás de la oreja

Haruhi: veo algo… - Ambos se sonrojan y salen corriendo …

* * *

><p>CON MINNA.-<p>

Minna: muy bien ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestro ex-villano favorito pelirrojo de ojos azules , tan sexy y provocativo que ninguna mujer se resiste a el aquí esta Kiyama Hiroto! - muchos aplausos retumban en el lugar mientras el pelirrojo llegaba un poco confundido

Hiroto: ... - miraba de un lado a otro inspeccionando todo

Minna: que tal?

Hiroto: ee... - le mira - como llegue hasta aquí?

Fubuki: eso es un misterio que nunca será resuelto – el pelirrojo camina hacia ellos

Hiroto: Fubuki? te estábamos buscando , Kazemaru esta aquí?

Fubuki: sip, también están Gazelle y Burn , aún que ahora no se donde están - se pone en pose pensativa

Haruhi: NOOOO POR QUE? - llegaba sosteniendo un librito en sus manos mientras lloraba desconsolada seguida del peliazul que le veía aturdido por los gritos que daba

Hiroto: quien es ella? - mirándola algo confuso

Fubuki: su nombre es Nayadet pero le decimos Haruhi ^^ y es la novia de Kazemaru - viendo con malicia al pelilargo

Kazemaru: N-NO ES MI NOVIA! /

Haruhi: POR QUE SASUKE? POR QUE TE SUICIDASTE? - volviendo su vista al contenido

Haruko: - llegando de quien sabe donde - que lee?

Kazemaru: un Doujinshi de un tal Naruto y Sasuke...

Haruko: ... - se acerca a la chica y le da un sape - déjame ver... " el pelinegro toma la navaja ... duda pero se muestra decidido y hace tres cortes en cada muñeca... la sangre escurría mientras el chico poco apoco perdía la conciencia cayendo inconsciente al suelo por la gran cantidad de sangre... la puerta es abierta de una patada dejando ver a un rubio que al ver la escena corre hacia el ... por que? por que cometiste semejante estupidez teme? te amo! no me dejes! onegai! ... las lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos zafiro que veían al cuerpo ya sin vida del pelinegro, entonces toma la navaja y sin dudarlo se la clava en su pecho, rozando el corazón mientras sonreía con tristeza y..." - sus ojos se aguan – por que estas leyendo semejante cosa si ni te gusta lo cursi?

Haruhi: es que... estaba muy buena!

Kazemaru: Haru por que no olvidas el doujinshi ...

Minna/Haruko: HUY! LE DIJO HARU! - se reían burlándose de la rubia

Haruhi: ¬¬ donde hay una metralleta? - buscando en los muebles

Hiroto: etto - mirándola

Haruhi: wau ahora Hiroto esta aquí o.o quien mas sigue?

Minna: emm... - viendo una lista - Aphrodi y sakuma , además de la Nadia y la Tefy...

Haruhi: ok todos pónganle candados a sus bolsillos! - todos menos las chicas la miran raro

Kazemaru: por que?

Haruhi: lo primero que hará al llegar será revisar si tienes algo para comer o quedarse para ella...

Fubuki: en serio?

Hiroto: no lo creo... - le ve dudoso

Minna: pues por que no vemos que es lo que sucede? que aparescan las chicas! - 2 chicas llegan mirando raro a todos lados

Tefy; ooohh! Eliseba, Naya, Romina! - se les acerca - donde estoy? - mira a los chicos - esos no son los de las hojas que la Naya llevo al liceo el otro día? - los apunta

Haruhi: si...

Tefy: mira Nadia! - caminando hacia Kazemaru - es al que le gusta a la Naya!

Nadia: ah cierto... no te le acerques - mirándole con cara de pocos amigos - la Naya es mi esposa ni te atrevas a tocarla

Fubu/Hiro: esposa? - le ve sorprendido - las dos son chicas...

Haruhi: no le hagan caso están locas...

Tefy: si claro... si aún me quieres - acercándosele y haciendo circulitos en su brazo

Haruhi : … - le mira como un bicho raro y se aleja de ella

Haruko: eri bien rarita tu ¬¬...

Tefy: ahí si era broma , no ex-esposa? - mirando a la rubia

Haruhi: no se ni cuando termine casada con ustedes que perdida de tiempo por dios...

Nadia: son las cosas del momento han pasado tantas cosas raras...

Haruko: si , eso esta mas que claro...

Tefy: tengo hambre... - se acerca a la Naya y le revisa los bolsillos - no teni nada de comer?

Haruhi: quien te dio permiso para revisarme los bolsillos? ¬¬

Nadia: además si esta hurgando en sus cosas y no encuentra nada, para que rayos pregunta...

Haruko: es que ella es así hay que dejarla ser no mas...

Tefy: que eri pobre ¬¬ - se acerca a Kazemaru y le empieza a revisar los bolsillos - haber que teni tu de bueno...

HARUHI/HARUKO/MINNA: TEFY!

Tefy: que? - sin dejar de revisar ante la mirada atónita de todos - OH que es esto? - sacando algo - mentitas! - se aleja

Minna: yo quiero! - se le acerca

Haruko: yo también!

Haruhi: ni se te ocurra ! - tomándola del brazo - sabes muy bien que te pones imperactica si comes mentas... además ... son de Kazemaru T.T y la Tefy se la devorara todas...

Tefy: adonde? - echándose 5 - como se te ocurre eso... - todos les ven con una gotita en la cabeza

Nadia: eso te va a picar la lengua... luego no te estés quejando

Tefy: si se... ¬¬, ah gracias por las mentitas - se ríe nerviosamente

Kazemaru: ni savia que las tenia... - mirándole desconcertado

Haruhi: si tienen comida, la Tefy se la comerá por ustedes hay que tener cuidado con ella - le murmura

Kazemaru: ya veo...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: varios hechos escritos excluyendo a los personajes de Inazuma por supuesto...<strong>

**Inner: son hechos reales ocurrido por cosas del destino xD**

**Haruhi: ojala les alla gustado el capitulo**

**Inner: hasta pronto!**

**Bye~~maple~~!**


End file.
